This invention relates to dry wall taping and in particular to a machine for applying dry wall compound to joints and corners where dry wall tape and tape on corner beads is applied.
Applying dry wall mix to joints is a very labor intensive job if done manually. If a dry wall taper uses present machines, the job is very demanding physically and in time causes injury to the back and shoulders of the taper because of the weight of the device and the physical force necessary to eject the taping compound from the device and apply it to the joint.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a machine in which a manually operated pump injects dry wall compound into the applicator from a supply receptacle and a gas operated spring assembly is used to eject the dry wall compound through a nozzle on the applicator in a controlled manner without requiring intense physical force from the operator of the device. An automatic brake assembly allows loading of dry wall compound into the applicator, but acts automatically to prevent ejection of dry wall compound unless the brake is released by the operator.
Another object is to provide an applicator which easily comes apart to facilitate cleaning the dry wall compound out of the applicator parts. Another object is to provide an applicator which can be placed in an upright position for easy "hands free" loading of dry wall compound into the applicator. Still another object is to provide an applicator that can be used for inside and outside corners as well as flat joints, and can be used for finish coating of dry wall compound as well as for first coats.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.